unexpected things
by Jetfires girl
Summary: first tremors story El Blanco hasn't shown up anywhere in the past few days. what happens when Burt finds a new friend,an unwelcomed guest, and a few monsters he thought he distroyed.THREE CHAPTER UP!i changed it to romance.
1. lost it

HEY THERE I have been looking for Tremors every where.

You'll see a lot of me around…you why……I LOVE THIS SHOW!!!

…………………………………………

It was the afternoon and Tyler had just gotten back from taking a group of people to see El Blanco, but yet again he didn't show up.

"I'm sorry guy's but El Blanco just hasn't been showing up"

"well I hope I get my money back"

"ok ma'am if it satisfies you" Tyler handed the money back and the angry people drove off. Then Jody came out and gave him some water.

"another day and El Blanco just won't show up"

"I wonder why" just then Burt showed up.

"Has El Blanco come through town today"

"No he hasn't and didn't show up when Tyler toke out the last group today"

"damn"

"why, what going on"

"well if he did go through town today my theory of where he's been lately might have been true but I guess I was……wrong"

"what theory"

"well if El Blanco did go through town today I could have been able to track him to see what he's been up to lately, but since he hasn't" he was cut off when El Blanco came through town. Then the rumbling stopped. " if you don't mind I have a graboid to follow" with that Burt hopped in his truck and followed El Blanco.

Burt followed El Blanco deep into the night with the full moon for his light. All of a sudden El Blanco went off the monitor. "what the.. I was just following him where could he be. This is just great" Burt then turned around and headed home.

On a nearby cliff there was a girl who had a purple hood on with a cape connected to the back, her uniform looked a bikini but her top looked like a sports bra and her bottoms looked like small pant's, and she was riding a horse. All you could see was her mouth and nose cause of the hood. " oh no Burt Gummer we don't want you getting into places you shouldn't be getting into" the mysterious girl said.

………………………

that's my first chapter I now it sucks. review


	2. werider things

SECOND CHAPPIE

………………………………………

Burt made his way back to town and entered Chang's.

"I just don't get it I was following him close enough to get a good reading on him. Tomorrow I gonna start where I lost him"

"and where would that be"

"in the canyon not to fair from here"

"hey if you find the guy that ran off my truck tell him I said hi"

"WHAT" Tyler was about to speak when they heard a shrieker scream.

"a shrieker…but there aren't any other graboids out here" Burt and the others were extremely confused. Just then Rita (a/n: I think that's her name I forgot) called on her walkie.

" _Burt you won't believe this_"

"try me"

"_there are five ass blasters standing right in front of me_"

"what"

" _and the werider thing is there talking to me……now there talking to each other"_

" how can that be ass blasters can't talk"

" _well there doing it"_ Burt hears whispering in the background.

"_Burt they want me to go with them"_

"go and bring your walkie I'll be able to track you"

"_ok if I die I love ya'll"_

at Rita's ranch

Rita hopes on the back of the lead ass blaster and they toke off.

Rita looked down, they were very high up. She noticed that the lead ass blaster was a guy so she decided to start a conversation.

"so……do you really enjoy flying all the time"

"sometimes"

" I'm I dreaming or… are you really talking"

"I'm really talking"

"so…do you have a name or something"

"my name is Dustin and don't worry we're not going to eat you"

"ok…hey isn't this that canyon Burt lost El blanco in"

"yep you know El Blanco"

"do you"

" He's one of my closest friends……we're here" soon they flew into the canyon and into a cave. Rita then hoped off Dustin and walked down a long hallway. On the way to whatever she saw a lot of shriekers, ass blasters, and graboids.

" you well soon meet our princess, she is the daughter of our king"

"and how is your king"

"4-12" Rita was now so scared she couldn't help it. "and here we are" they entered a large room with all sorts of monsters. Then they all lined up and formed a isle and it lead to the princess and 4-12.

……………………………………

WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW that was so random.


	3. Rita get's to know her so called enemy

Today we will focus our attention on Rita. Cause right now I can only thing of her and what happens.

……………………………………………………………

at the cave

Rita and Dustin walked down the very long isle and it toke a long time. When they got to the end Dustin transformed into a human. Rita, of course, was freaked out still by this. Dustin had short, spiky hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a red shirt and jeans. Then 4-12 started to talk.

"Good work general, That will be all"

"GENERAL"

"Rita I now you will have a ton of questions to ask and they will be answered just not right now…first I'll have one of my maids to show you to your room" then one of the sheirkers transformed into a girl around the age of five. She had long ,brown hair, green eyes , and wore a green dress.

"Stella take Rita to her room"

"yes sir"

Rita followed the girl to a room with only one window in it. She looked out to see the town of Perfection.

"wow this cave is this long"

"actually it longer"

"how long"

"about the size of Perfection Valley"

"WHAT"

"in two ways your lucky"

"and how am I lucky"

"well first you have friends that care about you and you all have Perfection all to yourselves, you can be outside for as long and when ever you want unlike me…I've never been outside"

"and what's the other thing"

"you get to have a window in your room unlike Amber"

"who's Amber"

"the princess silly…I think Dustin likes her"

"how can you tell"

"the way he looks, acts, behaves, everything you can tell……did you now we have Three generals"

"three"

"yep one for Grabiods, for Sheirkers, and for Assblasters"

"of course you know Dustin, the general for Sheirkers is my mom Lucy, and the one for grabiods is El Blanco aka Magel"(I don't care how you spell it)

"I thought he was Dead"

"well actually he was still alive so we brought him back here"

"wow" then there was a knock on the door. It was Dustin.

"can talk to you in privite"

"sure" stella then left the room.

"so whats up"

"I just came down here to see how you were doing and to get Stella back to her chores"

"so can I ask you a question"

"shoot"

"do you like Amber"

"I don't like her"

"oh cause…"

"I love her"

"so why don't you ask her out or something"

"Cause 4-12 said if I get close to her when he's not around I'll lose my job and if I'm caught touching her even just shaking hands he'll kill me"

"I hate it how the Father disagrees with their kids falling in love"

"me to"

"does she know you like her"

"yep"just then Aber walked in.

"hey guys can I hang with ya'll for a while"

"sure" then Rita pulled Dustin in and whispered something. Amber heard it.

"hey Amber Dustin want's to tell you something"

"and what is that" Dustin then turned to her. Not knowing 4-12 was watching them.

"um…Amber I" before he could finish Amber kissed him on the lips. This lasted for awhile, outside 4-12 was blowing smoke from his nose and ears, then readyed himself to attack.

……………………………………….

LONG STORY, my back hurts. review


End file.
